Vessels are commonly treated to reduce or eliminate narrowings caused by arteriosclerotic disease. Interventional treatments can include use of balloon angioplasty, stenting, thrombectomy, atherectomy, and other procedures. During treatment particulate debris can be generated at the treatment site. Infarcts, strokes, and other major or minor adverse events are caused when debris embolizes into vasculature distal to the treatment site.
To prevent embolization of debris, embolic protection devices have been developed. During a procedure such devices can be placed distal or proximal to the treatment site. Embolic protection devices can remove emboli from the bloodstream by filtering debris from blood, by occluding blood flow followed by aspiration of debris, or can cause blood flow reversal to effect removal of debris. The shape, length and other characteristics of an embolic protection device are typically chosen based on the anatomical characteristics in the vicinity of the treatment site. However, some treatment sites present specific challenges due to anatomical shape or configuration. Known embolic protection devices are generally unsuitable for protection of vessels downstream of lesions at or near bifurcations because it is hard to protect both distal branches. Another challenging situation involves treatment of arteriosclerotic disease at the ostium of renal arteries within the human body. Known embolic protection devices are generally unsuitable for protection of vessels downstream of lesions at or near the main renal artery because the artery is short and divides downstream into three or more branch vessels.
Accordingly, a need exists for an embolic protection device that will prevent embolization of debris generated at treatment sites upstream from vessel branch sites.